


Writers' Deal

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Disaster Remus, Kissing, Logan is somehow seductive, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Remus Sanders, Roman Sanders Mention, They're all writers, They're both very gay for each other, Writer AU, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Remus is writer who is absolutely sure that his writer’s block has gotten the best of him, when a friend who he hasn’t seen in months suddenly comes back into his life, changing it for the better.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451734
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	Writers' Deal

There was a fact about writing that Remus had come to learn in his entire career as an author despite the fact that he had literally been doing it for years, and that was…

Writing was hard. 

Even when it wasn’t, the writing was always hard. 

Roman wasn’t even there and it still felt as impossible as when he was there. There were no distractions, no noises, and not a single thing was happening outside to stop him from writing. And yet…

The typewriter mocked him, just as the white and very blank page inside of it mocked him. The words were in his head, they were ready to come out onto the page so that he could finally finish this damned book and have it sent out to his editor. He could envision the sentences, he could see what his characters were going to say and what they were going to do, he knew how they were going to react to the kinds of things he was going to put them through, he even knew what the fucking ending was going to be. 

But. Nothing. Came. 

With the sound of what must have been a dying whale, Remus mournfully thumped his head against the table. As his hands that had been primed and ready to type flopped uselessly down to his side, feeling as they were weighed down by lead making him ready to be thrown into the ocean and drowned so that salt crystals could grow in his lungs as the fish nibbled at his dead body. Anything honestly felt better than the sheer uselessness that he was going through right now, at this point… he almost wished that Roman was back just so that he could have something to do as he tormented his brother. 

Or even if _he_ were to come back then…

Remus shook the thought right out of his head, as he pitifully stared at his typewriter with all of the sadness that a dog had when it’s food bowl was just mere inches out of reach. 

He really did need to write something… anything really. 

With a dreadful sigh, he picked his head back up and lifted his head, prepared to just word vomit at this point and force himself past the dreadful writer’s block that had claimed the past few weeks of his time. He just needed to start writing that was it, just to press his fingers against the keys and get going. He just had to-

Almost as soon as his finger pressed down on the key, a loud trilling ring echoed throughout his house as the doorbell to the front door went off. And with a miserable groan, Remus’ head collided with the desk once again as his train of thought was abruptly cut off leaving him scrambling for the words that he was about to type. Just for the doorbell to go off again and again and again. 

“Are fucking-” Remus growled to himself as he shoved his chair back, so roughly that he was certain that he heard something crack with all of the force he had put behind it. “Really at this time?! Who on the fucking planet is going to ring my bell at this time?! I swear when I get my hands on them…” 

Marching down the grand stairs, Remus made a beeline for the front door ready to yank it open and tell whoever was there just how he felt about their insistent ringing. Very colorfully too, there had been quite a few new words he had been wanting to try out, and now he had the perfect target in mind. Making it to the door, he wasted no time at all in yanking it open, his mouth open and ready for his select words. 

Just for his brain to short wire itself, and stop him dead in his tracks. 

“Logan…” Remus breathed out, his breath misting like fog in front of his mouth in the cold night air. He stood there frozen for a second at the sight of the other man who’s finger had been prepped to ring the bell yet again. 

“Remus.” Just one warmly uttered little word, and it was just his name at that. And already Remus couldn’t help but for his gaze to sweep over Logan up and down.

His suit jacket was folded neatly as ever had been thrown over his arm leaving him with the crisp rolled-up sleeves of his deep blue button-up shirt and vest open to the world as he stood there as straight as could be. The smile that he gave Remus was small, but it spoke so many languages that he both could and couldn’t understand, as the softness in his eyes said it all. It had been months since he had seen the man in front of him, and just about every part of him both felt like it was the same and looked completely new all at once. 

His black painted lips, that quirked into the wonderful little mischevious smirk that Remus knew from years of committing “crimes” together. The deep raven black hair with curls that made his soft face seem softer, curls that Remus would even be able to memorize in his sleep. And those eyes… oceanic blue, hidden behind the crystalline structure of his circular spectacles...

He looked as beautiful as ever.

Just like a deity, or perhaps a temptress that had just stepped out of the french paintings in Italy just to grace Remus with his gorgeous presence. He looked so... so enticing, like one wave of his hand could convince legions of demons to do his bidding, and more. That… and exceedingly cold. “You must be freezing,” He sputtered, hastily stepping away from his doorway as so to make room for Logan. “Come in! Come in!” 

In mere minutes Logan awkwardly stood by the counter of his kitchen, his finger dipping into the empty teacup as he languidly spun it around on its saucer. To anyone who didn’t know Logan, he would have looked completely at ease, but Remus could see the tension building into his shoulders with each awkward silence that passed them by. Granted it had been months since the last they had seen each other, but talking… it had never been an issue for them. Remus was usually really adept at filling in any kind of silence with disgusting commentary on what he was going to write in the bloodiest goriest detail possible, while Logan would merely sit and listen only interjecting when he had something really cool to say.

“So,” Remus began, waiting for the water to boil so that he could actually do something. “Ho-”

“Remus did you like me?” Logan interrupted, cutting off Remus’ words dead in their tracts, “I mean like as in… the romantic sense, not the platonic. I know you like me platonically, otherwise, you’d try to be as gross as possible to get me out of your house like you did with Roman’s last conquest. I just…” Logan’s fingers drummed against the countertop, completely abandoning the teacup at this point. “I need to know.” 

Every little bit of moisture in Remus’ mouth had utterly evaporated the longer that Logan had talked, and his heart that had felt perfectly fine before… now felt as if he was going through an Olympic running tournament with little to no training. In his pockets, his hands shook and trembled as if he had just stepped out in negative degree weather. Just about every bodily reaction that he could have, all told him that he should be panicking and denying everything all at once while leaving no room for Logan to question their stellar friendship.

Except…

Remus wasn’t a liar. 

And not only that but… he couldn’t lie to Logan, he could never lie to Logan. Not only had they been friends for years, but… Logan had always trusted him with the truth. He had always trusted him to tell the truth and to be given the truth, should everyone around Logan lie… he was always the one that Logan went to in order to get things straight. He would know if Remus was lying, and to lie to Logan’s face about emotional matters more than anything would hurt Logan’s trust in him and damage everything more than a simple confession would. 

It would hurt Logan if he lied. 

“You say it like it’s past tense...” He cracked a smile before he swallowed thickly, attempting to garner more courage than he actually felt as he straightened his back. As if doing so would make it hurt less when he was rejected in the end. “I do still like you actually, quite a lot.” Remus began in the kind of tone that was meant to be defensive, “Since we were kids and pushed you in the mud, and instead of crying like everyone else you threw a mudball at me, and called me a word that I had to look up in the dictionary later. Ever since you threw that very same dictionary at Roman when he said that I couldn’t be a writer with how demented and messed up my imagination was. Ever since you sent me your first book thanking me. And ever since you left for your book signing trip months ago. Since a lot of times.”

By the end of his little rant, Remus felt almost breathless as he stood there in the middle of the kitchen with his longtime crush merely staring back at him with a look that almost felt like pity. It was the kind of look that almost made Remus bristle had it not been coming from Logan, he didn’t want pity though… he had never wanted pity from anyone in his entire life. 

Moving slowly though, Logan approached Remus from his place on the other side of the kitchen, tentatively his fingers reached out curling gingerly around the cuff of Remus’ sleeve. It was a practiced movement if anything, but at the same time a scared one all the same. 

The look on Logan’s face was unreadable, “Why didn’t you ever tell me? Why not confess?” He whispered, and for a moment it felt like it was just the two of them in a tiny little world, with nothing outside of the space of the kitchen. 

Beside them, the kettle boiled and bubbled, just moments away from screaming. 

Remus almost felt the same. 

“Why not?” He asked back, a sarcastic lilt to his voice. “Who would ever want me?”

He had always been Roman’s less talented brother, the messed up one, the one that shouldn’t have been born first, and out of so much else… the one that shouldn’t have been born at all. It was no mistake what others thought about him, he had only met Logan through Roman’s friends and even then… to ask anything more from Logan… To ask for a relationship outside of their peaceful beautiful friendship, it would have been too much. He had already taken years from Logan when they had gone to school and college together, there was no way that he could ask for the other man’s entire life on top of all of that too… 

Instead of saying any of that though, Remus merely shook his head turning back to the kettle as steam curled out of the spout with its scream. 

“I want you.” 

The kettle in Remus’ hand clattered loudly against the stovetop as he nearly dropped it, just to roughly set it down so that it didn’t send boiling water everywhere. For what felt like the first time in forever he had nothing, he had no witty comeback that Logan could laugh at, no sarcastic quip, and no smart-assed retort to give back to those three simple words that had left Logan’s mouth all too easily. His bones just felt jittery, like at any second they’d move independent from his muscular system and tear right out of his flesh and cause him immense pain and suffering. 

This should have been a dream come true, and for whatever reason… he was stalling. 

Remus licked his lips, his mouth more dry than ever. “Why… why don’t we move this to my office?” He instead offered, their cups now full of tea and ready to be drunk. 

After this, he’d definitely need some spiked tea, or maybe just straight down the whole thing of rum to ease him through the night. 

With Logan’s nod, they both carried their respective cups into the next room. 

“So…” Remus awkwardly twiddled his thumbs as he sat there in front of Logan after the other man had been sitting for a while, both of them had refused to speak for a while as they sipped at the warm liquid. Both of them complete and utter disasters. “How’s the tea?” 

Of course, it would be good, he had never forgotten how to make Logan’s favorite cup of tea. It was forever imprinted into his mind, just as the sight of Logan’s face was forever there too. That wasn’t exactly the kind of thing that one forgot when they had been in love for years. The clattering of the teacup against the saucer answered him well enough, as the other man gently set the empty cup down onto his desk, making sure to avoid the paperwork that littered Remus’ messy desk. 

Remus’s gaze followed Logan’s delicate fingers as the other pushed a thick lock of curly black hair out of his soft-sided face. Instinctively Remus clutched his own hand tighter, forcing himself not to reach over and tuck that same piece of hair out of Logan’s way when it flopped right back against the other’s cheek just as it had been doing before. It was such a strange temptation to have, given that Logan was finally here in the flesh sitting right there before him. Beautiful and untouchable, just as he had always been towards everyone in his life.

“Remus,” Logan began as he crossed his legs, “Let me get straight to the point before your idiotic brother returns…” 

And just like that the warmth that had burned in his chest since Logan had rung his doorbell, all but fizzled out like it had been doused by a bucket full of cold water. While it was true that Logan always had a rather strict way of speaking, and just about everything that he said was serious, but the fact that he wanted this out before his brother could return... it filled Remus with a strange kind of fear that took ahold of his lungs and refused to let him breathe in or out. Even swallowing didn’t do him any favors, as the lump in his throat choked him like a fishbone that he had forgotten to remove from his dinner. 

“Yes?” 

Somehow… somehow he managed to get that one word out, and how he managed it he had no idea. 

Was something wrong? Had Logan come all of this way to tell him some bad news? Roman was always rather dramatic, so the only reason that Logan wouldn’t want him around was if it was something bad. Was it something bad? Was he sick? Was he hurt? Was… Was he dying?

Logan cleared his throat as he readjusted himself on the chair that Remus had pulled around his desk for him. He looked uncomfortable. 

Oh gods from above, he was dying.

“Remus,” Logan began again, but not before reaching forward gingerly laying his hand on top of the other man’s. For a split second their fingers almost interlocked as Logan’s curled around his, his hand was… it was warm. Warm in the kind of way he had imagined that it would be, to offset Logan’s icy demeanor. “I would like to… should you be alright with it… I would like to write a book with you.” 

Everything that had been running amok in Remus’ head came to a screeching halt, and every thought that had been running through Remus’ head about not clutching Logan’s hand and the other dying went completely out of the window. 

Now he grasped the other man’s hand, their fingers fitting neatly against one another’s, and for a moment he was rewarded with a tiny smile from the other man. 

“You.” Remus pointed with his other hand to Logan, garnering a simple nod from the other. “And… and me?” He gasped pointing back to himself, nearly becoming nothing more than a puddle on the floor at Logan’s nearly invisible but clearly affectionate look as he nodded again giving his hand another squeeze. “You and me?” He asked again, just to clarify that this somehow wasn’t a dream and that he hadn’t died and gone straight to heaven. 

“You and I.” Logan smoothly answered and also corrected, as he leaned in his half-lidded eyes gazing back at Remus with a look that felt like a promise.

If it was possible, Remus would have ascended right then and there. He would have fallen into Logan’s arms, and died a very VERY happy man just from those three words alone. But the constant grip on his hand kept him very firmly in the present, and very much away from Death’s door and in turn the afterlife as well.

He couldn’t believe it, he honestly and truly couldn’t believe it. 

"You... Actually want to work with me?" Remus incredulously asked his eyebrows rising with each second. Out of everyone, he would have thought that Logan of all people would have been the very last person on earth who would ever want to collaborate with him for a book of all things. Everyone knew what Remus’ books were like. All gore, blood, death, and murder. There wasn’t a happy ending in sight, and just about everyone who had read his books did so with either disgust, or the scientific curiosity of his previous psychiatrist had before he had recommended him to another doctor. 

His imagination scared people, despite the tiny following of horror enthusiasts that claimed to love him.

People much rather preferred Roman’s work. What with all of its fanciful happy endings, faeries, dragons, and princes saving other princes from certain doom. 

He had read one of Roman’s books before, and he’d had to stop himself from throwing up at the sheer number of lovey-dovey grossness of it all. There was just so much happiness to be found in Roman’s world of creativity, with darker turns that could have been taken, utterly abandoned for the sake of giving every single one of his stories a pure and happy ending. Then again… there was a reason why Roman had never asked him to proofread any of his books, or even to tell his brother what he thought of them. 

Remus’ opinion very much wasn’t his type. 

He knew Logan’s type though, just as well as he knew the back of his hand. The other writer was as strict as could be and straight-laced despite being very much…

Gay as hell. 

Nevertheless, his original protests didn’t stop the smile that curled onto Logan's lips before a smooth chuckle left the other man just to be hidden by his hands. As if displaying such a reaction was the most hideous to the other man in the highest degree. Completely unaware of just how it made Remus’ internal organ’s squish gleefully around inside of him, instead of the normal butterflies that ordinary people claimed to have when their crush so much as smiled in their direction. 

And Logan had not only smiled at him, but had laughed too. 

Logan Briller.

A man of so many mysteries and inquiries that had left hundreds of less fortunate authors just like Remus willing to rip apart anyone just for a chance to be in the same room as him. Let alone receive a book deal like this… well, it was practically unheard of. Nobody… nobody had ever gotten Logan Briller to agree to a collaborative deal on a book. Never. 

Never ever. 

Remus would especially know, especially given that his brother would never shut up about it given how many times Logan had denied him. Unlike Roman, he had known that he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of ever getting Logan to professionally work with him. Logan had turned down some of the best authors in the country, authors who in their own merit were worth hundreds more than Remus could ever hope to accomplish in one lifetime. There were some times where Remus couldn’t even believe the people that had asked, and the people that hadn’t succeeded. 

But then again… none of them had ever known Logan like Remus did…

"Remus, it's fairly simple.” A gentle touch on his cheek dragged him right out of his musings. “I know that you can see it too, Remus..." The man in question could feel his cheeks warming like the top of a scummy pond during the start of a new summer’s day, as Logan leaned in his arms caging him inside of the chair he had been seated in. The other's warm breath rolling over his lips they were so close, he could smell Logan’s favorite minty tea. "You write the murder... And **I**..." 

If it was even possible those his gorgeous black painted lips that gleamed exquisitely in the lighting of his office were even closer than before, he could feel them just barely brushing against his own before pulling away before Remus could get a good feel of them. He was almost certain that the other man was purposefully being a tease, the second time he did it. That same quirky smile on his lips that made Remus both want to seize his hips so that he couldn’t move, and… utterly swoon under the other male’s gaze. 

If he were to trip then… 

Remus mentally shook himself as he stared back at the other writer, he was so close that Remus could see the exact shade of Logan's deep blue eyes that ran with undercurrents of icy blue. It was like staring into crystals they were so blue and beautiful, he could imagine them already… men and women alike bewitched by gorgeous sapphires in order to do the most heinous crimes against man. They’d rip out other people’s eyes, trying to find the exact shade of the illusive man that they desperately aimed for, just to fall flat each and every time. 

"And I,” Logan began, making Remus’ eyes dart down to his lips, “Will write the mystery.” Logan swallowed, for a split second the smooth bobbing of his adam’s apple had Remus’ attention, but only for a moment as that warm flush filled him up again. “Fair?" 

There was no hesitation as Remus' hands slid around Logan's back, his fingers wrinkling that perfectly buttoned vest as he dug his fingers into Logan’s hips his fate utterly sealed as he firmly pressing the man solidly against his chest. For years he had wanted this, he had wanted Logan’s attention. After watching him with so many of his lovers that were never Remus, he had been content to watch and never ask. To just be Logan’s friend when it had turned out that those people were only using the writer to gain more publicity and favor. He had been content to cherish and comfort the other, while mentally hunting down those who had harmed his heart in such an under the skin fashion. 

But now… here and now. 

He could feel Logan's heart sporadically thumping in tandem against his own. 

It betrayed how Logan was really feeling under all of that confidence he had garnered over the years, it told him just how Remus’ close proximity made his heart jump, and just how the touch of his hands had made the other practically melt. Had it not been for that reaction alone, Remus was sure that Logan would have been tugging at his strings like the puppeteer to a flesh puppet. But it was there, the dainty flush dusting over the tops of Logan’s cheeks and ears. The way that the other man’s pupils had dilated when he had pulled him in close, and the way that his breathing had shuddered so obviously. 

There was no denying it. 

"Fair." He breathed back. 

And like sealing a deal with the devil, their lips collided in a messy meeting of pure logic and utter chaos. Remus never wanted to let him go, as Logan practically folded into his lap, straddling the other writer as his fingers dug into his hair with the passion of something that had been restrained for years. Remus bit at Logan’s lip, tasting the mint tea from the teacup that had rested against those perfect lips just moments ago. He had been jealous of that cup, but right now… he savored every bite he could get as he swallowed the sounds that bubbled up in Logan’s throat. 

Tomorrow they would need to work out the details of their contract. But tonight…

“Remus… Remus. Remus. Remus…” Logan practically chanted against the other man’s lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the other’s hand languidly stroking its way down his back like one would a fancy feline. His body moved with Remus’ touch, as if this was something that neither of them had to practice for. 

As if they had been together for years.

Neither one of them were going to regret this.


End file.
